Inprisoned
by SydneyABristow
Summary: When Sydney and Vaughn are sent to Bern to retrieve information on a KGB weapon... things start to go wrong when Sark interfears. Sydvaughn and sarkney. Please review its my first fanfic I want to know what you think! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter I Spanish Disguises

**Los Angeles, USA**

_God she was beautiful_- He thought gazing at her from the other side of the conference room. She caught him looking and their eyes met. She flashed him a quick smile, then her deep brown eyes focused once more on the blank screen in front of her. Immediately afterwards the screen reanimated to show the specs for the latest mission.

The sound of Sloane's grating voice shook him vigorously out of his daydreams when he heard "Vaughn, Sydney, Your mission is to meet with Kraislav Pryviki, and acquire the drawings before anyone else." He looked round at the agents seated around him.

"Why is he just _willing _to sell them?" questioned Sydney.

"We don't know at this moment in time. All we do know is that the KGB doesn't want anyone else getting their hands on this intel." Responded a no-doubt bored Jack.

"Okay, so who am I going to play this time?" Sydney asked with a small smile, turning her attention back to Sloane.

"You're going in as Rosalina Lopez," he uttered, ignoring the pun. "-And Vaughn you're Konrado Ramirez. You are weapons specialists from Madrid. You're meeting Pryviki in Café Axe in Bern. You leave in 2 hours."

Sloane and Jack briskly left the room. Marshall, Vaughn and Sydney remained behind. Sydney's eyes met Vaughn's yet again. They smiled and turned to an excited Marshall.

" Erm, Hey! How you doin? Erm… Yeah, hi! So the deal is, you can't get anything into Pryviki's Café… I mean its got biometric sensors and everything! But, lucky for you guys… you've got me" he paused and smiled. "And because you've got me, you've got this…" He picked up a Spanish coin from the desk. "Remember this Syd? You know, in Madrid was it? Same kind of thing really, except this won't blow up… no, this is much, much better." He momentarily paused and picked up a silver fountain pen. "If you click this pen twice it'll release the anaesthetic in the coin. It'll knock a whole room out for 5 hours! Erm… I won't demonstrate now 'coz you're leaving in two… hours that is..."

He passed the device to Vaughn before running out of the room shouting after Dixon who had just walked past. "Mr. Dixon, Mr. Dixon! God, he's a fast- walker! Mr. Dixon!"

Sydney grabbed her handbag off the empty seat beside her and casually strode out the door. Vaughn was close behind her; he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Thanks so much for waiting for me"

She laughed and kissed him gently "Don't mention it."

She continued walking towards the door with Vaughn still at her side.

"So I was thinking, after the mission is over, we could go get a bite to eat? I know this great restaurant in Bern –"

"You know a great restaurant everywhere." she teased and got into the elevator. The doors closed and she was gone.

**Bern, Switzerland**

Sydney studied his profile: Tall and blonde. She couldn't tell if this was Pryviki from behind…

_Ah, an Armani suit… Couldn't he have put a little effort into his disguise?_

"Look" She pointed at the figure sitting at a table. "Sark."

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked an angry Vaughn. "I swear if he's after the same thing we are I'll…."

"He is…. Pryviki just arrived. Lets go." She ignored Vaughn's enraged face and strode casually to the table.

Café Axe was located in the centre of Bern. Two guards flanked the doorways to the intricately designed parlour filled with mahogany tables covered in rich white tablecloths. There were 4 elegant chairs placed around each table, however the Café was empty at this time of the morning and so it was easy to spot Sark with his blonde hair contrasting the resplendent red walls of the salon.

"Ah Ms. Lopez, Mr. Ramirez, please, do take a seat," Pryviki gestured towards the seat.

"Mr. Miliano, here has just offered me much more for my drawings. So I am afraid you are too late." He smiled.

Sark, stared mockingly at their disguises as if to say

_I see right through you're blonde wig._

"Ah, but Ms. Lopez and I are prepared to double the amount Mr. Miliano has just pledged. How about $20 million?" Vaughn asked with a hint of a Spanish hidden in his voice.

Sark sniggered, and replied with a phoney Italian accent "But I just pledged $30million so you must be very much mistaken if you are to buy for $20 million."

Pryviki smirked. He signalled for his men. Vaughn looked at a distressed Sydney. Sydney carefully prised open her Gucci purse and slowly and without arousing any suspicion, pulled out the peseta and silver pen.

_Marshall, we're counting on you._

She dropped the coin to the floor silently and grabbed Vaughn by the hand. They strode out together. Pryviki glared at the couple and pointed to them.

The goons started dashing after Syd and Vaughn.

"Mi scusi signore, is it possible if I could just use your bathroom?" asked Sark.

_I know what you're doing Syd_

He snickered and left through a mahogany door.

Meanwhile outside, Sydney and Vaughn were trying to tackle two armed bodies to the ground. She grabbed the fatter one by the arm and twisted it round and pulled his thumb backwards. He screamed in pain. The move had the intended effect- he dropped his gun.

Syd scrambled to the ground and grabbed the Astra. She shot it up, straight into the guard's abdomen. He staggered, only to be shot again. He smiled and collapsed to the floor. Concurrently, Vaughn was fending off the other man slightly taller than himself. He was lying on the floor in pain. The goon was about to finish him off when Syd shot him in the head. He too descended to the ground with an almighty 'Thud'.

She ran to Vaughn. He slowly got to his feet and rubbed his head.

"Thanks for that." He said confused. She kissed him softly before saying,

"Now how about we do the same to Sark and get the hell out of here." He nodded and Syd clicked the pen twice. It wasn't long before the Café was silent. They re-entered through the solid doors and snatched the papers off the desk. However, there was only man lying on the table.

_Where the hell is Sark?_

"Vaughn, Sark's missing. I'm going to go after him." She shoved the papers in her purse. Vaughn grabbed her by her hands.

"Please, don't go- I don't want to lose you again." He pleaded softly. "Please, don't."

"Vaughn, please, you want Sark dead as much as I do."

"But- "

She silenced him with a long, meaningful, passionate kiss. "We'll find each other. We'll always find each other."

She held her gun at arms length in front her and rounded every corner cautiously, listening for every sound. Here, the walls weren't painted with the inviting red but instead were stripped down to the bare brick that surrounded her. Her footsteps echoes around her, her eyes darted for any sign of movement as her feet slowly stepped forward.

She came to a fork in the cold corridor. Instinct told her to go right but before she could decide, her gun was knocked out of her hands and she was forced to the floor.

"I trust you had a nice stay Ms. Bristow."

Then all was black.


	2. Chapter II It Won't be Long

** London, England**

He paced the floor, not letting his gaze linger on her magnificent eyes. He could stare into them for hours. He tried to not let her distract him as he explained the rules to her.

"Ms. Bristow, in situations like these I feel I am very flexible-"

"Flexible?" she asked enraged, "you mean to tell me that kidnapping me was you being _flexible_?"

He ignored her incensed face. "You will have your own suite, located on the 1st floor. You are not to leave the room unless it is at 9 o'clock prompt for breakfast, 12 o'clock for lunch and 6 o'clock for dinner. Understood?"

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell are you keeping me like this?"

"Sydney, be reasonable- at least I gave you some means of comfort! You could be stuck in a rotten cell like I was- which I may add- can be arranged! Deirdre, Please escort Ms. Bristow to her room."

He left the room in a hurry. Obviously hurt.

The room was so lavish and glittering that Sydney gasped. The curtains were a jade green entwined with gold lace to match the covers on the godly four-poster bed. She stared in amazement at every aspect of the suite from the sofas to the carpets to the mirrors, before looking outside the window that over looked the opulent gardens filled with graceful water fountains and every kind of flower imaginable.

"Ms. Bristow, dinner will be served 3 hours from now. Mr. Sark would appreciate it if you would dress appropriately-"

"But- I don't have anything to wear-" Sydney said, embarrassed. She only had the alias she was still wearing, and frankly, the outfit only suited a blonde.

_Maybe I could lend it to Sark_

She smiled softly as she imagined Sark wearing her khaki pants, blouse and a pair of heels. Then she imagined how much she had harmed him with his words. He had given her the best and she had showed him her inmost hate for him.

"Ms. Bristow, the limo has arrived. Mr. Sark has approved our visit-"

She snapped out of her daydream.

"Visit?" Sydney interrupted, "What visit? Where?"

"We are going shopping Ms. Bristow. I believe it essential if you have nothing to wear- don't you think?"

The limousine pulled up to Harrods. Deirdre led her inside. A group of women greeted them as they entered through the golden doors. They then grabbed Sydney and dragged her into a dressing room and measured her. The first outfit they gave her was for dinner tonight.

_Sark didn't say anything about formal_

They handed her a classy burgundy number. She stepped out of the partition and Deirdre looked up at her and shook her head. Immediately afterwards, the frantic women were pushing her back into the dressing room. Sydney tore the dress off just quickly enough before another dress was being pulled over her head. This dress was a gorgeous lilac.

She reappeared and was greeted with another 'No.' from Deirdre.

The last dress she tried on was the dazzling green that covered her suite in Sark's mansion. She darted out of the room once more and smiled at Deirdre. This was the dress that the paranoid women said 'Bring our your lovely eyes darling.' Deirdre too grinned and said.

"We'll take it."

Sydney beamed at the women, who looked delighted.

She was lying there for an hour before Deirdre returned from her shopping-spree laden with bags. She had left Sydney to have her hair and nails done and returned an hour afterwards looking tired and weary. She had spent her afternoon searching for clothes that would fit and suit Sydney.

"Wow, you really out did yourself," she exhaled, looking into the bags filled with designer brands. She turned and looked her in the eyes "Thank you." She smiled genuinely.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Ms. Bristow, you should be thanking Mr. Sark." Sydney's smile disappeared.

"I know."

He stared at his plate waiting for her. He didn't want to have dinner with her. He didn't want the woman in his house. He didn't want her within a 200-mile radius of him. But there she was. He had to have her. It was the only way of getting his inheritance back. The inheritance the Covenant now had. It was the only way of getting his life back.

"Martin," he turned to the waiter "Can you please tell Ms. Bristow to hurry-"

He was slightly flustered as he turned to look at the staircase.

_She's amazing_

She had spent the last hour getting ready and now as she slowly and gracefully stepped down the stairs, she knew all eyes were on her. The hurt he had felt towards her disappeared as soon as he saw the enticing woman step gently down his staircase.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_

She sat down and looked at her plate. She was trying so hard to avoid his gaze and spent most of the meal planning an escape route. The meal went along silently. No one spoke while they dully ate their 3-courses. She knew Sark was still mad at her. She couldn't help it. Inside she didn't care. She was getting out of here. Tonight.

She got up and for the first time in two hours, looked Sark straight into his cold blue eyes and in the most placid tone said:

"Thank you for dinner."

Sark continued staring at his plate as Martin cleaned it up. He was too formulating the next phase of his plan. As Sydney observed he was still hurt by the earlier comment.

"Sark, I'm… I'm- "

He looked at her and knew she was sorry but too proud to admit it. He smirked

"You're what?" He looked at her and saw how much it was killing her. It was tearing her up inside. How could she say sorry to a wanted terrorist? She lifted her head and sneered, seeing what he was doing.

"You know what, It doesn't really matter, you deserved it." And with a pompous gait, she left the room and up the stairs to her suit.

She drove him crazy. He hated the way she acted. She didn't know how anyone could love a woman like _that_.

_But it won't be long_

He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

**AN: **I know this chapter is slightly dull but I think its important to have it so I can move onto the next chapters... Please Review!  



	3. Chapter III Keep Me Safe

**Los Angeles, USA**

He stared at Sark's profile on the screen. Hate wasn't a strong enough word. Loathe nearly summed it up. He _loathed _Sark.

He then saw Sydney's picture on the projection in front.

_But I love her_

"Sydney has been MIA for almost three days now. Our primary aim is of getting her back. Secondary aim is bringing Sark in. Dead or alive." Sloane had been Sark's former employer, but when it came to the relationship between him and Sydney, he knew he would die to save her.

"So where's Sark now?" he broke the silence with the obvious question.

_I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch as soon as I see his face_

Weiss saw Vaughn's pained face and whispered.

"Calm down man, she can take anything that bastard throws at her."

"We believe one of Sark's contacts is residing in Buenos Aires. Nadia, Vaughn, you're looking for a Carlos Mestrianos." The screen activated to show a picture of a clean-cut 20-year-old man. "Find the location of Sark and get out of there."

**London, England**

"Come in here again and I'll kick your ass." She spat at him as he entered the suite.

"I guess I'll have to stay longer," he sneered at her. "And it's my house anyway. You should be thanking me that you get to stay in the best room in the house!"

"Hmmm, my room or a room of a wanted terrorist," she said sarcastically before asking "Best room in the house? I thought the master lived in the best room?"

"Fine then it's the second best- but does it matter?" he said with a small smile.

Sydney smiled back.

"So is there a reason you came or did you just want to talk about bigger rooms?" she said, her face becoming serious once more.

"Yes, in fact," he said, the smile dissolving from his face. He paused.   
This wouldn't be easy. "Pizza or Chinese?" he finally said, retiring to the easiest thing.

_I can't just come out with it_

"What?" she asked surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean? Its called being polite- you should try it sometime." He turned on his heel and left the room in a huff.

She lay on her bed staring at the white ceiling above her, daydreams flooding her featherbrained head. She immediately stood up as she realised what she was doing. She slapped herself. Hard.

_Sydney Bristow, Julian Sark is not the right guy._

She jumped into an attack stance as soon as she heard the door opening. Deirdre stood there in her usual maid's outfit.

"Mr. Sark would like to know if you are coming to dinner, Ms Bristow."

"So did he finally make a decision between the food?" she said sarcastically.

"I believe he did Ms. Bristow," she said ignoring Sydney's impoliteness, "I think you'd be pleasantly surprised." She laughed as she left the room.

_Its Sark, he never surprises me._

She followed Deirdre down the stairs and through the corridors. She saw the dining room where Sark and she usually ate dinner but Deirdre was going somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" she asked whilst trying to memorise the route and formulating an escape plan.

"Mr. Sark wanted dinner tonight to be special."

"Maybe I should go upstairs and get changed then?"

"That's not necessary Ms. Bristow, Mr. Sark ordered that it was an informal dinner.

_Informal? No suits then? What the hell is going on?_

She was now in a garden filled with flowers. At one end there was a swimming pool with a table and chairs placed on its far edge. Sark was sitting in one of the chairs, the two things that shocked her was 1) she was allowed outside and 2) Sark was wearing cargo pants and a shirt!

_No suit? Seriously? What the fuck is going on?_

Sark stood up and pulled put a chair for Sydney. She took the chair and watched as he sat in front of her. All of the sudden, a dog came charging out of the house and onto Sark's lap. He stroked the puppy gently and turned his attention to Sydney.

"This is Rolo," he said softly handing the pup to Sydney. The dog licked her face delicately. "I think he likes you."

She held the pup in her arms and cuddled him. Sark watched as she played with him before interrupting the fun.

"So Sydney, I made a decision in the end," he paused and signalled to Deirdre who ran inside and came out accompanied by other cooks pushing a large trolley in her direction. "Voila!" He pulled the large top covering the food off to reveal a selection of meals. Including the pizza and Chinese Sydney had earlier refused.

Sark was meanwhile was thinking how he could make this last night together memorable, it would be the last night she'd be here, The last night as Sydney Bristow, The last night alive. And he was counting down the hours.

They ate in complete silence until Sydney broke it.

"So how did you know Chinese was my favourite?" she asked timidly.

"Your favourite?" he asked surprised staring at the dog. "Then why does my Rolo seem to be gaining weight?" he laughed and glanced up at her. Their eyes met before Sydney turned away.

"I just thought he should be included," she shrugged, "I mean its is great rice."

"I'm just glad I could share it with you."

Sydney smiled and looked at her empty plate. "I never knew you had a dog."

"I only just got him. He stays in this house though. I don't want this cute puppy getting in any mischief like his owner." He said smiling at Sydney who too smiled back before returning to the dog.

They had avoided talking about work that was bliss, but now it was broken and they had spoke of it so lightly, Sydney started to see Sark as a different man.

Sark pulled out a bag from behind him. He handed it to Sydney.

"What's this?" she asked, bewildered at Sark's kind gesture.

"Open it and you'll see."

He waited as she pulled out the pink box from inside and fumbled with the wrapping. He stared at her face as it lit up as she saw what was inside.

"Oh, Sark, I really can't take this."

"Sure you can."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I bought it and it didn't quite fit me. Anyway, I think it's a bit too feminine for me, don't you think?" he joked as she stood up and looked the sparkling dress up and down. "Does it prove I'm not a bad man after all?"

"No, It just proves you have a sense of style." She smiled. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing in front of Sark and hugging him. He was quite shocked at the intimation but accepted it. She slowly let go and crouched on the ground beside Rolo who was patting her feet with his small brown paws. She stroked him and reflected on what had just happened.

_Am I drugged? Its Sark._

It slowly got dark and Sark moved to sit at the pools edge to dip his feet. Sydney joined him as soon as Rolo had curled up in his basket.

"So…" She sighed and splashed her feet round the cool water.

"So…?" he repeated. He looked over at her.

_She's CIA, that's forbidden._

She turned and looked him in the eye.

"Somehow I don't think I'm going to survive to see tomorrow." She whispered, completely out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?" Sark's face remained expressionless.

"The way you acted today. It was different… It was nice…Y-you wouldn't do that if I was going to l-live." She stuttered. She stood up and ran towards her room, back up the stairs and closed the door, tears streaming down her face.

He stared up at the light in her room, a floor up. He knew what he had to do… It would go against the thing he believed it and the things he didn't believe in, but it was Sydney.

Three hours later Sydney was woken by an urgent crashing sound on her door.

"Leave me alone" she cried between tears.

"Sydney, do you think that will achieve anything?" Sark bellowed as he knocked the door down with a great push. He walked over to her. She fell into his arms; she started caressing him, sobbing

"Don't leave me Sark… don't leave me."

He leaned in "I won't Sydney, we're getting out of here." She leaned in and her lips brushed his mouth. He smelt the alcohol on her breath. She was drunk.

"Keep me safe," she whimpered. "Just keep me safe."

He felt her breath on his skin. He shuddered and closed his eyes. His world was spinning. He had lost control of everything. This would be the memorable night he was planning, for her, and for him it was paradise.

She kissed him softly. Occasionally breaking away to whisper, "Keep me safe" He held onto her waist as she slowly pulled him to the bed.

Once he was on top of her, she let go and smiled. The smile awoke him and he realised what was happening. He shouldn't taking advantage of a drunken woman. He broke off completely and jumped off her and ran to the wardrobe and started pulling a long suitcase out of it.

He voice became serious, "Sydney, we've got to go."

"Why?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Sydney, This is me keeping you safe."

_And I don't know what's come over me._


	4. Chapter IV Road Trip

** Buenos Aires, Argentina**

"Where the hell is he?" shouted Vaughn whilst aiming the gun at the terrified terrorist, Carlos Mestrianos.

"I have no idea, I swear!" Mestrianos blubbered through tears. Vaughn pushed the gun deeper into his neck.

"Tell me now!" he yelled and his finger started to slowly push the trigger. Nadia, realising what he was doing yelled

"Vaughn he doesn't know lets go! Quick the guards are coming!"

Vaughn stared menacingly at Carlos for a split second and pulled the trigger.

She stared at the limp body as Vaughn dumped it in the large hole he had dug outside the city hospital.

"Vaughn-" she started but she was silenced by the look Vaughn had given her. It was a kind of _He deserved it so don't get in my way _look that Nadia knew she shouldn't disagree with.

She'd had enough of following this rule as soon as she and Vaughn were safely in the black van that would have taken them to Sark's location if Mestrianos had had some reliable intel.

"Vaughn, that behaviour was inappropriate. You should no better!" she shouted at him through clenched teeth. "You should have-"

"What? Arrest him? Is that what you were going to say? Well Nadia here's something for you… Sark was arrested and he broke loose- There is no way I am going to let another son of a bitch loose. He's dead as soon as I see him."

"Is this about Sydney?" Nadia asked before timidly questioning "Or Lauren?"

**Paris, France**

She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a completely different room judging by the baby blue coloured ceiling. She didn't remember anything from last night.

_Other than I'm going to die sometime today and there's nothing I can do about it._

She felt the tears reappearing in her eyes as she slowly got up to see Sark sitting in a near by futon with his head resting on his hands looking in Sydney's direction.

"So you're finally awake" he said gently coming over to her. "Sydney, I'm sorry."

"Sark-" she whispered soothingly but Sark cut her off by putting a finger up to her mouth.

"Please Sydney, let me finish." She relaxed and wiped her eyes. She could feel the thumping in her head.

_Shows I was drunk_

"Sydney, I'm sorry you found out this way but I truly didn't think as I was signing the papers-"

"What papers?"

"Papers to have you killed at noon. But I now realise that I was wrong, I never should have done that." His pace quickened. "I realise how nice you are and you're worth more to me than all that money. Can you forgive me?"

She was silent for a few minutes and didn't move.

"Sydney?"

"Where are we?" she finally asked avoiding the question.

"Paris." He said bluntly as he admired the way Sydney's eyes lit up. "But only for the time being. We move to Poland later today." He didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"Is that where they're going to-" she broke off and motioned with her finger her head being chopped off before breaking down into tears once more.

"Sydney- no," he said, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her in close to his chest. "I thought I made it clear that I wouldn't, Sydney…" he ended faintly as she cried into his shirt.

"How do I know I can trust you now?"

"I honestly don't know."

She broke away and looked up at him. He brushed the long glossy hair out of her face and whispered

"But I promise you that I will never let anything hurt you. And I can truthfully tell you that I am a Man of my Word."

She smiled as she sat on the bed.

"So are you keeping me safe?"

"Always and forever."

_So when will you kiss me?_ - "So when do we leave?" 

"Now."

Sydney quickly sped into the bathroom and put on the clothes Sark had handed to her. In France she was to be a German tourist and in Germany a French tourist on her way to visit Poland. She pulled on the flowery summer dress and hat and threw on a cardigan and sandals. She reappeared in the doorway seconds later.

"How do I look?" she asked giving Sark a twirl.

"As fabulous as usual" Sark replied with a rare twinkle in his eye. Sydney beamed but still didn't know whether to count on this British man.

_He is a wanted terrorist you know._

But the little voice inside of her replied

_But he's taken care of you so well. It shows he cares about you._

**Somewhere in France**

She was sitting in silence as the Volkswagen slowly raced along the French motorway. She couldn't take it anymore- she was going to scream. She pushed the button on the radio and tuned it to a near by French station.

_Finally._

She sighed, grateful that the music was filling her ears and unclogging her senses. She looked over at Sark who smiled and turned the radio up louder.

"This is my favourite song," he laughed before singing along to the words to the French version of Bonnie Tyler- Total Eclipse of the Heart. He sung it perfectly allowing Sydney to sing along with him.

"Retourne-toi, de temps en temps je me sens delaissee et tu ne passes meme plus" they sang, occasionally looking over at each other to see whether they were having as much fun as the other. The song slowly came to a halt and Sydney looked into Sark's eyes.

"That can't be your favourite song"

"Can't it? Why not?"

"Coz I stole it the moment it was released- it was my favourite first."

"No seriously?"

"Seriously" they laughed. "Bonnie Tyler is _my_ favourite."

"I guess its another thing we have in common."

The earlier awkwardness reappeared and they didn't speak again till they were in Düsselldorf.

"Sark, why are you doing this?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Because you don't deserve this." He said quickly with a _didn't I make this clear earlier- don't make me repeat it _kind of face.

"Why don't I?" Sydney asked tuning out his expression.

"Because… Because you see through the person I pretend to be. I act all hard and tough. But you… you see through this murderer and see the real Julian Lazarey. I feel it."

"She leaned back in the passenger seat and smiled.

"I guess that's slightly true."

He smiled genuinely. "We'll be in Poland in a matter of hours. I've booked a hotel for us in Poznań, you should get some sleep."

_You're gorgeous when you sleep._

She rested her head against the hard, grey headrest and closed her eyes. She had given up memorising the route- surely if Sark was planning on killing her he would have done it earlier.

_That seems about right._

**Poznań, Poland**

He pulled up to the dingy hotel where an elderly woman at the glass window greeted him. He rolled down the window.

"Dzień Dobry," he said in fluent polish, asking for a room under the name of Myśliwski.

Sydney was lying beside him, breathing silently as he parked the car. He opened her door and lifted her off the seat, slowly shut the door and carried her to the room, slid the key card using one finger, careful not to drop his Sleeping Beauty, and gently placed her on the fluffy bed.

He stood there for a moment, watching the way her chest went in and out as she inhaled and the way her hair was arranged around her face.

_It's a total eclipse of the heart_

He lay down on the floor beside the bed and gazed for a few seconds more before closing his eyes, his brain becoming filled with dreams of Sydney.

_The car veered out of control to the side of the road. She heard the crash as the car collided with a tree, the car with Sark inside. She should be happy now, so why did she feel like crying and shooting herself. It was her fault after all. She had tried escaping. He had kept her safe, and she had hurt him._

_She ran to the smouldering car and prised open the crushed door to reveal Sark's bloody body. He was bruised and she was sure most of his bones were broken. She stared into his eyes. He wasn't breathing. She felt for a pulse._

_She screamed. _

She jumped up, tears brimming in her eye s once more. She rubbed her head and looked around. She found Sark's body lying on the floor. He looked so angelic and peaceful asleep- she wouldn't have believed he was a terrorist if she had found him there looking the way he did.

She picked up her pillow and gently placed it under his head, careful not to wake him then grabbed the blankets that were covering her and placed them on him. She crept to the bathroom and took a refreshing shower to clean off the residue left by her terrifying nightmare.

_Sark won't leave me. He won't_

She reassured herself as she slowly wrapped the towel around her wet body and exited the bathroom. She found Sark sitting on the bed. She didn't mind that he was staring at her in her wetness. She smiled.

"How are you?" he asked his gaze moving slowly up.

"Great, and yourself?"

"Great as well- thank you for the pillow."

"Don't mention it." She stared at the clock. Sark to checked the time.

"You want to get breakfast?"

"Looking like this?"

"Well Miss Bristow I did say that you look fabulous in anything," he paused and smiled at the towel. "Even that beautiful ensample."

She laughed.

"Oh you like it do you?" she asked giving him a little twirl.

"Its not really my style but it suits you perfectly." He smiled.

"Was that you _flirting _with me?" she asked playfully.

"It might have been. We do make a perfect couple don't we?"

"Maybe" she said blushing.

_If only we were a couple._


	5. Chapter V Get Back In the Car

She grabbed the croissant off the tray and took a bite. The crisp, buttery taste filled her mouth. The greatest morning- pick me up ever invented.

"You seem to be enjoying that a little too much," she heard the familiar British sound of Sark, sitting opposite her "Gimme!"

She laughed and fed him the croissant. He bit deep into the crust.

"Hey!" she laughed as she watched her croissant disappear.

"I'm so so sorry," he said, spitting crumbs everywhere, "I thought you were done with that!"

"So," she giggled, "Where are we going today?"

"Staying here."

"What?" she asked, surprised at the sudden change of plans.

"Well no exactly here, I've bought a house, a house just for you."

"Like a princess locked in a tower?"

"Depends if you're a good princess or not."

"And If I'm not?"

"You'll see" he smiled playfully.

She spent the next few hours driving, her nightmare still pulsating through her head. She was on the largest motorway in Poland heading for Warszawa. Sark lay sleeping, stretched across the back seat. After putting up a fight and insisting that she drove, he finally backed down and granted her the honour of the 4-hour drive.

She watched as the trees flashed across the window and the lorries in front created ditches that no other car could handle. The car bumped in and out as it sped forwards. Minutes later it started to rain, not a gentle pitter-patter on the roof. No, this was torrential rain that came smacking on the windshield, along with all the flies and insects it had managed to pelt down. She couldn't see anything as the fog followed afterwards. Sark jumped.

"You okay?" she asked worried as he rubbed his head.

"It was… It was just a bad dream," he said, then realising she was driving through a storm said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look as if I'm doing?" she said, slightly angrily as she pulled the car over "I'm driving!"

"So why did you stop?" he asked with a small mocking smile.

"You're unbelievable you are." She said, boiling inside as she opened the door and walked into the blistering weather.

Sark jumped up and reeled down the window.

_It's amazing how in one minute you're so close and the next you want never to see their face again._

"Sydney?" he called "Sydney!" he was very urgent. He hopped out of the car and ran after her shadow, calling after her louder and louder.

Her cold wet hair was plastered across her face and her clothes were soaked and stuck to her body. Her shoes barely clung to her feet as she paced through the ankle deep mud and as far away from Sark.

He put a warm hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

"What do you want?" she snapped venomously at him.

"I want you to come back to the car with me." He looked genuinely worried. She'd never thought she'd see him like this. Angry? Yes. But worried that his prisoner was trying to escape his clutches? Never in a million years.

"And you care so much because?" she flared. "I'm just a burden that you carry so that you can get your precious money back, you don't care! I should've been killed yesterday- And I wish I had been!" she cried.

"Sydney, you don't mean that." He said looking as if he had just received a painful blow to the stomach. He shook his head. "You can't mean any of that." He winced, watching the tears pour down her flawless face was just too much; it hurt more than anything he had ever experienced.

"Can't I?"

"Sydney, get back in the car."

"No."

"I'll carry you if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare!"

He went to go pick her up but decided against it when she stood in another attack stance. A fight between him and Sydney was not a good thing, even if he was tempted.

"Sydney, please for me?"

_How can I resist those blue eyes?_

She grabbed her head in pain and screamed. This was all too much. She couldn't handle it anymore. She tried to retrieve a memory of the good times from the back of her brain. She only got one word back. Vaughn.

_Why hasn't Vaughn come for me yet?_

Hate filled her. Questions. What was she to Vaughn? It had been two weeks now and surely someone who have found her location; someone should have come looking for her. Vaughn should have come looking for her. Maybe he had found someone else already. He'd found and married Lauren in the two year she was missing. Maybe two weeks was all it needed this time. She focused on Sark once more and replied,

"Only for you."

The feeling Sark kept hidden inside was amazing. He felt as if fireworks had just exploded in his brain. He was overjoyed. She had actually listened to him and followed his orders. Things were starting to look up. He smiled both inwardly and outwardly.

She stood by the window and gazed out into the rain hugging the outskirts of the city. She stood shivering by the cold window clutching a cup of warm coffee. She would have been free if she hadn't let Sark talk her into coming back. But where would she have gone to, in the middle of Poland? Vaughn certainly wasn't looking for her and there was no use praying that he was. She gave up.

Sark came bursting into the room with a pair of blankets. He gently placed one over her shoulders. She didn't turn and look at him. She didn't dare.

_Why have I become so horrible?_

The little voice inside of her answered

_You haven't, you just know you shouldn't fall for a murderer._

She was having a mental fight with herself and didn't realise Sark bring in dinner.

"Sydney? Will you join me for dinner?"

She sat down as far away from Sark as possible. She looked down at her plate. It seemed he had attempted to cook Pierogi, but they had come out a bit misshaped and lumpy. Nevertheless, she ate it silently, waited for Sark to finish, thanked him and left the table to sit on the windowsill.

"I have a feeling that you hate me!" he called from the table.

"Why do you think that?" she asked blankly.

"Because I feel rejected by you Miss Bristow."

She ignored him completely. She was too busy thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered coming over to her, "Or do you think I can guess?"

She looked further into the dark clouds.

"Sydney, fill me in, I really want to help." He sat down by her. This wasn't the Sark she was normally used to. He was the man renowned for killing more people before he hit 25 than anyone else. He was a murderer, a terrorist, and a threat to everyone living on the same planet as him. But yet he was still showing such courtesy, it was strange.

"Is this about Agent Vaughn?" he asked, feeling hurt inside "how he hasn't come looking for you?" It was as if he'd read her mind.

_Tell me he loves me_

She got up and sat on the sofa as Sark slid closer to her. He followed slowly, making sure he didn't seem too stalker-like. He sat and looked over at her brown eyes, deep in thought.

_How do I make this work?_

They sat in silence as the sun and rain outside were slowly replaced with the moon and a clear night sky. It whacked him on the head.

"Sydney, would you like to come for a walk with me?"

She glanced at him, astonished.

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

**AN: **Please R & R my story- be critical and tell me what you think of it! I really want to know. I know it may be boring (I seem to have a thing for dinners) but please keep reading! I'm trying to outsmart my English teacher who thinks I have 'no imagination' Thanks x


	6. Chapter VI Cookies and Dreams

**AN: **Previous Posts didn't want to show the asterisks between each paragraph so I replaced them with XXX. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

They sat at a bench at the side of the column of Zygmund III. She shivered as the cold wind blew around her. He put an arm around her she shuddered even more as his cold hands embraced her pulling her closer. She had just rearranged her life and things were going perfectly. Work, Home, Vaughn, but being with Sark just put a new light on things. He was different.

"Sydney?" The question suddenly shook Sydney back into reality. "Were you even listening to what I just said?" he smiled.

"What? Oh… Sorry" she replied straightening Sark's collar. "Go ahead"

"Well, I was thinking…" he paused.

"What? What is it?" she asked staring into his confused face.

"It doesn't matter." He replied dully before smiling, "I'll tell you later."

"But-?" he dragged her away in mid-sentence and led her towards the evenly shaped houses on the right-hand side of the square where their new Polish Fiat stood parked.

XXX

_"Everything I am,  
And everything in me,  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down,  
Even if I could,  
Give up everything,  
If only for your good"_

**_3 Doors Down- When I'm Gone_**

He listened as the pumping music filtered through his ears.

_My life in a verse_

He poured the wine into the crystal glass and watched as Sydney got up from her chair and sprinted to a china plate and stuffed a choc-chip cookie into her mouth.

Sark stared at her, confused.

"Sorry," she mumbled through biscuit "Was the last one!" she blushed.

She could be herself around him. She wanted to be herself around him. It wasn't like Vaughn who wanted to keep up appearances. They were classified as _boring. _Boring, boring, boring! The only exciting thing that Syd and Vaughn ever did was going on missions, but even a mission-free life with Sark seemed more promising than anything Vaughn could give her. But Vaughn could give her safety, something which Sark; however hard he tried could never offer.

_But I'm in too deep_

XXX

_He watched as the thick red blood blotted her blouse. The sweet scent of life disappeared from her body as she slowly tumbled to the ground. His tears tangled themselves with the wet drops of cold rain on his face as he scooped her limp corpse into his arms. He had let this happen. He had killed her. The woman he loved, gone, forever._

He jerked in his bed and dabbed his forehead with the sheets. He needed to get Sydney back, back in his life, back into his apartment. It had been so dreary here without her. The kitchen haunted him of his past memories, making him wonder if he'd ever see her cheerful face around the office, her laugh re-illuminating the grey walls as her bouncing steps echoed around her. He needed her more than ever. He wanted to make amends for everything she had been through, with Lauren, with Sark and her father but now he found it difficult getting up in the morning knowing she wouldn't be there beside him.

_God help me get through today._


	7. Chapter VII Questions but No Answers

She splashed the water around her. It had been 2 weeks since she had been kidnapped by Sark. The strange thing was, it didn't _feel _like kidnapping. Kidnapping was just a harmless phrase that was nowhere near describing the situation Sydney was in. Kidnapping was hurtful, being forced into several circumstances that didn't _feel _like anything Sydney was experiencing. Sydney was having fun; even if she was kidnapped it was more of a vacation than anything else.

She turned the radio on with her free, bubbly hand as her other scrubbed a dish propped on the side of the sink. Immediately a new song came on the air.

"_Why do you love me?_

_Why do you love me?_

_Why do you love me?_

_It's driving me crazy!"_

**Why do you love me? - Garbage**

The song completed her. She smiled as she poured another spot of washing-up liquid into the foaming sink. She stood scouring, and thinking. Thinking, about Sark and their relationship and Nadia and how worried she must be. Then her mind filled with thoughts of Vaughn.

_Vaughn!_

She thought scornfully as she placed the plate on the draining board, a little harder than anticipated. The plate cracked.

Vaughn, the man she had loved since the beginning of her career at the CIA. The man who probably didn't even care where she was, the man who she thought loved her back.

In two weeks he still hadn't managed to find her. He probably didn't care. It would be a snap for the CIA to find her. Sark and Sydney had been out of the house in Poland several times and been shopping, they hadn't used any aliases and yet such a large organisation couldn't find her.

_So much for love._

She gaped at the cracked china plate on the table. She felt a tear slowly drip down her cheek.

_A plate resembling my broken heart, who would have guessed?_

XXX

"Sydney are you happy here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy living here in Poland with me?

_The only reason I'm here is to be closer to you._

"Poland can get a bit boring but the other points are perfectly fine with me," she said flashing Sark a quick smile. "Why? Aren't you happy?"

"I never said that."

"But you're implying it!" she whispered.

"Sydney, I love spending time with you."

_I love you._

"You don't mean that."

"I do," he replied giving Sydney an extremely serious look. "And I do agree that Poland is getting a little dull for my likings. Where would you like to go next?"

"You're asking me?" she asked, astonished.

"It seems fair considering I picked the last destination. Where will it be Ms. Bristow?" he asked, mocking her name.

She pondered for a moment before responding. "I want to go to a paradise island!"

"Are you sure you don't want a minute to think about that?" He answered rather bewildered at the sudden decision.

"I'm sure, pretty please?" she sarcastically fluttered her eyelashes.

"I think that can be arranged."

XXX

They watched as the sun dipped behind the hills. The purple and pink shades of sky illuminated the balcony. She gazed as from a perfect sky stars dotted the dark covers of night leaving her and Sark alone.

She trembled as the wind blew through her brown hair. Sark put his arm around her as she leant her head against his heart. She heard the soft thudding and realised that this was where she wanted to stay. Forever.

"Sark?"

"Yes love?" he replied in his British voice.

_I have to ask him._

"Sark-" she paused, he looked at her expectantly. "Sark, do you love me?"

"I love spending time with you if that's what you mean. Why, do you love me?"

"Hold on, I asked you first."

"But I don't want to give you the wrong answer."

_Because I really do love you._

"_Why do you love me? Why do you love me? Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy!"_


	8. Chapter VIII Dreaming of the Unthinkable

She had been so stupid! How could she have asked Sark whether he loved her? Love? Like maybe, but still he was a terrorist wanted in hundreds of countries. He had killed people, tortured people and yet she was hoping that he loved her? How could she betray her country like that? How could she betray Vaughn like that?

Sark seemed to have mentally crippled her. Every time she thought of Vaughn she felt the sudden urge to smash something then crumble in a corner and cry her eyes out. She was in a vicious circle of love. Sark and Vaughn? She wanted out yet she couldn't bring herself to escape and leave Sark.

XXX

He needed her to carry on. Vaughn could do nothing for her here that's why he had chosen to bring her here, where no one could find her. He had saved her life once and planned to keep her alive now. Who cared about his inheritance or his position in the Covenant? No one did. The only thing he cared about was trying to keep himself alive in order to keep Sydney alive and out of danger.

But she had asked him whether he loved her. Did that mean she loved him, or did it simply mean his emotions were starting to show through his blank face. Love? Love wasn't a strong enough word. He adored her and everything she did. He wanted to stay with her, grow old together and die in her arms. But how could he tell her how he felt? It was hard enough staying in the same house as her watching her every move without running up to her and kissing her so passionately that fireworks exploded around them. But still, he remained sitting there watching as her eyes slowly shut and she shifted her head to a more comfortable position on his chest. This is where he wanted to be forever.

XXX

They were both on the sofa. Sydney was still lying on his chest asleep, as Sark remained entwined within his thoughts of Sydney. Dreaming of a world where she could be with him forever with no restrictions. Where no one would hurt them, safe in their bed of roses away from the thorns that would rip through her skin.

He was nudged out of his dream as he slowly started to slide off the couch. Careful not to wake her, Sark lifted Sydney off his knees and carried her to the bed. He placed her down gently and delicately manoeuvred a strand of her soft brown her out of her perfect face before lying down beside her and watching as her chest moved in and out in rhythm.

_This is definitely where I want to stay_

At that moment he shut his eyes happily and fell asleep next to her.

XXX

She woke up the next morning with Sark's right arm lying on her. She was shocked at first but then slowly stopped tensing up and smiled at his peaceful expression.

_This is where I want to stay, forever._


	9. Chapter IX 2 Honest Questions

"I'm so bored!" Sydney announced, dropping lazily across the bed next to Sark. "Can we play 20 questions?"

Sark was surprised by her playfulness, although she had displayed it several times he still wasn't quite used to it. Giving in to her _Pretty Please _kind of face he said

"Okay, but me first." She accepted his request.

"And all the questions have to be answered _honestly._"

"Deal… So… You've had the opportunity to escape from me several times, why haven't you?"

"Aw that's a hard one because I'm really not sure."

He raised an eyebrow.

She quickly asked her question in order to hide her feelings.

"In Paris you said I was worth more to you than all of your inheritance, worth more how?"

This was it. He had decided it would be now or never to tell her and he wanted it to be now. Inside he was hoping she would accept it and praying she would feel the same way. After all, she hadn't escaped yet, that must have meant there was something there.

"Sydney, You're worth more to me than any riches I could have ever had because you're the only thing I _wanted _to have. You are what makes me wake up in the morning. Seeing you everyday is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Sark- " silent tears were swimming down her face. He grabbed her hands, looked in her eyes and whispered.

"Sydney, I love you."

She hadn't expected it to feel this way. It was a mixture of happiness and grief. She had finally gotten her prayer answered but as soon as he had let those words escape his mouth she thought about Vaughn. This was betrayal to Vaughn. But she couldn't help it could she? She couldn't help that Vaughn hadn't come to find her yet. Vaughn had probably forgotten all about her by now. How long had it taken him to find Lauren and get married?

She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Although she had never cried so much in front of Vaughn, she felt more comfort from Sark. She gave into her craving and cried in his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: **I know this is kind of like my shortest story but I'm trying to keep you readers hanging in suspense. (Another thing my English teacher thinks I don't do enough of) So here you go... Inprisoned's shortest chapter- I think. Please review because review's are what inspire me and help me write more chapters! 


	10. Chapter X Disappear

**Los Angeles, USA**

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was empty. The light that filled his heart had gone out and Sydney's name was now back on the MIA wall. She was gone. But a spark of hope still filled Vaughn.

_She is alive._

Although this was the second time Sydney was on the wall he knew he'd find her one-day.

_And kill Sark._

He punched the wall. All that Sark had caused him was grief and pain. Sark. Sark, with his blonde hair and perfect skin, how he longed to punch his pretty little face and laugh. Without Sydney he had become a bitter mess. He had become what he despised. He had become Sark. He had to get out of this house, get far away from it. He couldn't bear to look at Sydney's beige coloured walls and the photo's stuck to the fridge door but couldn't bring himself to leave. He looked up to the sky and as if his prayers were answered, his pager blinked and he was out within seconds.

As he got into his car he spotted a woman. She had sleek long, brown hair and was wearing a long black overcoat. He couldn't see her face, but happiness filled him, all too soon. The woman spun round slowly. She was around 40, holding a pink daisy in her hands, held up to her face. Vaughn shuddered and collapsed to the floor.

XXX

"Oh my gawd man, you scared us half to death!" gasped Weiss, shifting in his seat to look more clearly at Vaughn. "Are you ok?"

The Sark in him took over. "Does it look as if I'm okay?" he yelled. "I'm wired up to God only knows what and Sydney's gone!"

Weiss moved away. "Needn't yell, there are people trying to rest." He whispered.

_Sydney's gone._

_Sydney's gone._

_Sydney Bristow is gone. Gone._

It chanted in his head. A mantra of evil things inside his head tormenting him that Sydney was gone. It was as if the reality of the situation had only just sunk in. It was as if everything in his life revolved around Sydney and without her he would plunge into nothingness.

But she was gone.

He stared at Weiss for a second. A solitary tear dripped down his face in no hurry.

"I'm sorry man." He said.

"Is that a tear I see?" Weiss said softly ignoring Vaughn's apology. He had obviously forgotten what was said before.

That's what he had always admired in Weiss. He never took things too seriously, he'd be laughing and joking in seconds and he'd forget what was said. He was like that in meetings too. Meetings that if he didn't pay attention to might get him killed and yet he was still here today, unlike Sydney.

_Sydney's gone._

XXX

**Warszawa, Poland

* * *

**

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sydney," he whispered softly to her. His eyes were full of concern and his voice shook.

_She doesn't feel the same way._

Inside he was screaming. He was crying, shouting and throwing a tantrum. On the outside however he became emotionless as usual in situations like these. As if she had been listening to the cries from his heart she whispered

"Sark- It's not like I don't want to say it but there are so many things wrong with this scenario- I don't know where to start."

She'd hurt him. She'd plunged a knife into his gut and turned it counter-clockwise. There was no way she was ever going to say 'I love you' and mean it.

Within the crying mess she'd become over these past few weeks she had a desperate yearning to tell him she loved him but still had deep feelings for Vaughn, the Boy Scout she'd left behind.

_But what about the girl he left behind?_

The tears appeared again, but instead of cradling her in his arms, Sark left the room, trying to hide his emotion. He couldn't cry in front of her. Instead he ran down the stairs into his room on the ground. When he was sure Sydney's first floor door was closed he grabbed his head and screamed. Screamed till his chandelier shook and his eyes had widened with tears. His knees gave way to the floor. He had never said 'I love you' to anyone else in his whole life and the one person he had chosen to tell, had refused it. He could take it. He had chosen Sydney. Not Allison, not Lauren but Sydney. Sydney Bristow the CIA agent who could kill him if she wanted to. He didn't care though he just wanted her so much that he was willing to risk his life for her. He'd die for her.

He grabbed a bag.

_I have to get away from her before I do something stupid._

It was amazing how one woman could change his life completely. One woman who he'd tried to kill. This one woman had flipped him round and twisted him inside out. He shoved all his suits in the bag and a few spare sets of shoes. He didn't care whether the suits were wrinkled; he didn't care how he looked now. He wasn't dressing for Sydney anymore now that he had given up hope.

When all was packed, he ran back up the stairs. When he was positive Sydney was asleep he slowly opened the doors. He watched as her chest moved in and out and admired her long hair spread out around her head. She looked like a fallen angel when she was asleep.

_And even better awake._

He moved over to her desk and then disappeared down the stairs, through the exit doors and into the night, leaving his Sleeping Beauty and mansion behind.

* * *

**AN: **I am making a DESPERATE attempt to lengthen my chapters so please bear with me if things seem a little scrambled. Please review.  



	11. Chapter XI Rescue Me, Save Me

_Dearest Sydney Bristow, _He didn't dare write 'Dear Syd', or 'Syd,' or simply 'Sydney," after yesterday's tears he couldn't face her ever again.

_Dearest Sydney Bristow._

XXX

_I am extremely sorry for my behaviour yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you but I am afraid that I do love you from the bottom of my heart. I may not show it but I do have some traces of emotion inside me. Your tears yesterday made me feel so sorry and I am now fully aware that you don't feel the same way-_

"But I do," she cried. "I really do." She screamed loudly. The note continued:

-so I am now granting your request and you are free to leave. I myself, have left Poland in pursue of the Covenant leaders whom I plan to kill for attempting to murder you. It is my way of saying I'm sorry.

_Have a nice life,_

_Julian Sark_

She tore the note up into a thousand pieces and fell onto the bed crying.

_I've blown it. But it isn't too late._

She picked up the telephone. Sark had unplugged it during their stay here, now he was gone, it was up and running. She dialled the number she wanted and it was only three rings before she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Vaughn."

XXX

He stepped into the airport and looked around him. Everything seemed incomplete without Sydney beside him. These past few weeks he had been everywhere with Sydney. They had been inseparable, until now. He had been away for a few hours and already he missed her laughter, her smile and her deep brown eyes. Those brown eyes he could get lost in. Somehow he'd manage, but barely.

XXX

**Los Angeles, USA **

She'd reacted on instinct. She had put aside her hate for Vaughn in order to get Sark back. She'd proposed an offer he couldn't resist.

"I can give you Sark." She whispered down the phone.

A few hours later she was on a private Boeing 747 back to APO head quarters in Los Angeles. She was free from Sark. Yet she felt something was missing. Sark was the last piece of the puzzle and she needed him.

When she landed she saw Vaughn waiting for her. He pulled her into a long hug and kissed her.

"I thought you were dead." He smiled through tears. She brushed them away.

"You don't remember do you?" she whispered. "In Austria, I told you that we always find each other."

He smiled and they shared a long and passionate kiss. He had missed her so much.

XXX

"Sark is currently searching for all the members of the Covenant. We are assuming that the first cell he will infiltrate will be in Vladivostok, Russia. Sydney, your objective is to get in through the ventilation system and find Sark when he arrives." Sloane paused and looked around, then his gaze lingered on Sydney. "and bring him back dead or alive."

Sydney felt a shiver go down her spine.

_How the hell do I kill the man I love?_

She knew the sole reason she was here was to fool APO into letting her find Sark. As soon as this was over she would be together with him and she too would admit her feelings for him.

XXX

**Vladivostok, Russia**

She spotted the first motion detector in the eastern vent. With a little help from Marshall's scrambling device she had managed to get past undetected. She continued to search for the little plastic boxes on the sides of the vent as she crawled silently towards the centre.

Soon, after what felt like hours, Sydney was above a small rectangular room. She peered down and saw two men hovering around another. They were dressed in black suits and were pointing a glock at the other man's head. She couldn't see the 3rd man's face, but she knew he was cowering on the floor with his hands up. She decided to disarm the others from her current position. She reached for her gun and aimed at the suits from her vent. Within a few seconds they were dead and beside the lying bodies sat an alarmed Sark.

She kicked the vent open and shouted to the shocked man.

"Sark, give me your hand." She was aware that the gunshot would have alerted some Covenant officials and they had to get out. He got up and looked at her bewildered.

"Sydney?"

"Just give me your hand before we both die." She screamed. He complied and she pulled him up to the vent before she started crawling back to safety. Whilst in the vent Sydney and Sark pulled out their guns before coming out into the open car park as to not be caught unprepared. Sydney peered around her. Vaughn was waiting outside.

"Is he dead?"

Then Sark appeared out of the vent. As his feet touched the ground, Vaughn drew his gun and aimed it at Sark's head.


	12. Chapter XII The Confession

She stood watching as the gun pointed at Sark's head. Vaughn's hand was shaking vigorously. She stood.

"Vaughn!" she shouted as she watched his index finger inch closer to the trigger.

All the happy memories she had shared with Sark flashed before her eyes. Suddenly, they were replaced with memories of Vaughn. She was caught in the middle and she didn't know which side to defend. So once again she called out.

"Vaughn!" she looked at Sark, then back to Vaughn again. "Please, Vaughn, please don't!"

Vaughn looked at her.

"Sydney, he's a wanted terrorist who kidnapped you and made my life a living hell!" he yelled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him!" He aimed the gun firmly at Sark.

_If I'm going to shoot, I'm not gonna miss_

She couldn't think of any reason she could give that would make Vaughn not shoot Sark. She loved both and didn't want to see any of them hurt. She looked Vaughn deep in the eyes.

"Sydney, I love you" 

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_You gave me a drawer!"_

She lifted up her head and then looked at a cowering Sark.

"_I love you from the bottom of my heart."_

"_Sydney you're worth more to me than all the riches I could have."_

"_We do make a perfect couple don't we?"_

"_Retourne-toi, de temps en temps je me sens delaissee et tu ne passes meme plus"_

She smiled as she remembered the road trip herself and Sark had taken. She had been so happy, so light and so carefree- even if she was with a criminal. She felt she could trust him- with Vaughn she had to think before she spoke.

"Sydney, I think Agent Vaughn would like an answer sometime soon." Sark timidly whispered. He was hoping his life would end swiftly but Sydney's prolonged silence wasn't helping.

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Vaughn shouted as he repositioned his gun, "3…2…-"

"VAUGHN!" she screamed, "Don't shoot, Please." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Why not?" Vaughn asked sarcastically. He had become so evil and full of hate, it was hard for Sydney to watch.

"Why…? Why…? Because I love him!" she screamed. Tears poured from her eyes. "That's why!"

"WHAT!" he screamed "You little bitch!"

"Don't you DARE call her that!" yelled Sark as he took his opportunity to run and disarm Vaughn. A fist met Vaughn's face while a foot met Sark's chest, pushing him backwards onto the floor. Vaughn was about to shoot when he heard,

"Vaughn, please!"

He turned round.

"Shut up you whore!" then a gunshot sounded, and as if in slow motion, there was a sickening crack as the bullet collided with human bone and Sydney lay sprawled on the floor.


	13. Chapter XIII Finale

**AN: **This is the last chapter folks, I really hope you like. I really want to write a sequel but only if I get enough reviews! (So review people)! I've got a brilliant idea for the next story! Happy readings!

* * *

"Sydney!" he yelled as he leapt to her still body.

_Please be alive._

She lay gasping for air.

"Sark." she whispered. She tried to move but it wasn't working, instead she tried to smile, she was happy, she was dying but at last she had told Sark those words, she loved him. Sark silenced her.

"Why did you say that?" he asked, he still wasn't sure himself, the way she had cried when he had said those words made him give up all hope.

She smiled again.

"Because I love you," she whispered.

_I love you. _

He pushed some hair out her eyes and smiled. "I love you too darling."

She kissed his hand.

_Keep me safe._

Vaughn stood hovering looking at his gun. He had shot the only person he truly cared about

Sark looked at Sydney's wound. The bullet had soared straight through her stomach. Wounds like these were fatal and Sark knew that soon Sydney would be dead if she didn't get to a hospital. He wrapped his arms around her body in an attempt to pick her up. She winced.

"Sark, don't. Leave me here."

"But Sydney-"

"We'll find each other, we always find each other." She whispered.

Vaughn grunted as the words Sydney had spoken sunk in.

_Not if I can help it _

Sydney ignored him.

"Sark-"

"Why don't you ever call me Julian?"

She could feel her heart slowing. Slower, slower, she knew she'd be gone soon but she wanted to stay here with him. She kissed him roughly.

_The paradise I was promised. _

"And with a kiss, I die."

"No-!" Sark shouted as her body went limp in his arms. "Sydney!"

Vaughn ran to them.

"Sydney?"

"She's gone."

"I killed her."

"It should have been me."

_It should have been me. _

_It should have been me. _

_It SHOULD have been me. _

_But it wasn't _

_And one day we will meet again._

**THE END**

* * *

**AN2: **Remember to review and maybe you'll see a sequel! _  
_


End file.
